<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A song of ice and gunfire by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669086">A song of ice and gunfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aerion Brightflame kills himself with a Yitish concoction instead of wildfire he accidentally invents gun powder or as the Targaryens call it dragon powder. As the fields of war begin changing will the Targaryen rise to success because of their new weapons or will it be what buries them once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A song of ice and gunfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was wondering what would happen if Westeros started entering the early modern age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rebellion was going well, hopefully they could bring it to end an soon . The first of their victories were in the Vale and Stormlands against loyalists still clinging to the Targaryens. Despite this Ned’s friend and king Robert Baratheon faced defeat against Lord Randyll Tarly. Tarly carefully placed his archers and knights along the ridge of a hill and funneled Robert into trap as a half dozen hidden Hwacha, a devise Yiti invented using Dragon powder that could loose between four to five scores of arrows at once, was loosed at them into their flanks.</p><p>Robert and his army were routed and forced retreated to the Stoney Sept. Luckily the Tyrells decided to siege to siege Storms End rather pursuing them. But there Jon Connington, the king’s hand laid siege to the city. He was given the older versions of the crown mysterious weapons invented by King Aegon the fifth latter in life called cannons. A metal wide barreled weapon that used lite Dragon Powder on its backend to exploded a metal ball at extreme speeds. It was only used against the step stones in the war of the penny kings before the battle of the bells. </p><p>Connington used the old cannons, the same used to end the threat of the Golden Company, against the city hoping to draw out Robert. Instead the alliance of the North, Vale, and Riverlands arrived to aid their king. The cannons were too heavy to move easily and so by the time the Bombardiers moved the cannons to face the rebels they were upon them and slayed their Volley men, rendering the cannons useless in the battle. After the battle they seized the abandoned weapons for themselves which now are being lined up to bombard Rhaegar the rapist’s loyalists army at the Trident.</p><p>“Lock the cannons the cannons” Ned heard as his volley men call. They had to learn to operate the weapons while on campaign. He heard the roll of the cannon as it fell into place down the barrel and made a clink sound. They deed the Dragon powder down its gullet “Hold” and readied foe when he gave the order to loose. </p><p>He watched the battlefield below. He would’ve joined in the fight earlier but he was needed here in the reserves. He called “hold” as he watched until finally he saw where the loyalist lines were beginning to break “Loose the cannons” He scouted unsheathing his ancestral Valyrian Greatsword Ice. It was more for show than anything else. The crack lying BOOM of the cannons were heard. Smoke like a dragons breath rose afterwards and the wind blew it into the battlefield. Scores of loyalists fell to crushing blows creating gaps in their lines. “Charge” he scouted as they led his men into the exposed gaps before they reformed. </p><p>The battle was fierce and hard. He ducked and parried one sword only for another to strike. Their swords rung and sung and even sparked at times. His armor was hit once then twice than a third but remained together if dented. Yet he did not give in. Lyanna’s life was counting on their victory. So he pressed on.</p><p>To his men’s left was Robert’s Stormlander center tearing through the loyalist center. As Ned slain a knight of Rosby. He took a gander at the unmistakable form Robert smashes everything in his way to Rhaegar Targaryen. But he had his fights to win as the stag and dragon pushed each other towards the river. </p><p>The loyalist he faced retreated further back into river. As they approached Ned could the sounds of the river’s smashing against the rocks on its shores. The Vale was fighting to their left and Robert’s men to their right. All they needed was to break them here.</p><p>They moved in for the kill before they heard more booming sounds. He turned to watch in shock as Vale cavalry, the most skilled in Westeros, shatters before the loyalist. The horses screamed and through their riders. The knights broke into disorder as the loyalist were pounding on them. </p><p>The cannon they used were smaller, less powerful but more maneuverable than the old. They sent volley after volley into the knights of Vale until they were completely rerouted and turned towards the Northmen. ‘No’ is all he could think.</p><p>Now they trapped between two half’s of Loyalist army. The riverside force fought on harder and with renew vigor. Parry, dodge and strike. Blood flew spluttered from the men besides as they found themselves between a rock and a hard place.</p><p>A man of the Kingsguard lead the retaking of the rebel cannons as they set the shining new ones on them. The sun reflected off the cannons barrels as volleys were hurled into their flanks. Unless a miracle came then would be little hope for them, then he heard the cheers.</p><p>Ned turned his head to see what cheering was. Somehow Robert and Rheagar wound up fighting in the rivers banks. It looked a fierce. Slash and dodge he bearing kept a long sword from barely beheading him before calling “Greatjon our only hope is to retake the cannons. We need to attack the new cannons before they’re finished setting up the next volley. I will lead it, hold the line here” he ordered his loyal banner man. </p><p>Ned and a few other lords followed but he didn’t he time to check which. He yelled as loud as he could “ For WINTERFELL, For LYANNA” and cheer of Winterfell and Lyanna surged as charged the cannons. </p><p>Then a loud ringing and two splashes echoed though the battle, not one of the cannons though. It was difficult to see due to the wafting smoke left by the cannons. He turned turned back seeing his the Stormlords fleeing away as the loyalists sent up cheers of “death to the usurper”.  </p><p>In the river prince laid against rock holding his dented chest and missing rubies. Blood surged from his wounds as did Roberts. But it was Rhaegar who rose again breathing laggardly. Rheagar held some silver devise the size of a arrow that glimmered against the sun. As a thin trail blood raced down Robert’s armor as his war hammer fell from his grasp before he followed. Ned watched in horror. </p><p>His friend was dead, his men were trapped and now there no hope but to surrender. He told his men to stop and they so did. His men wanted to fight to the bitter end but wouldn’t let give their lives so easily. They lost, all they can hope for now is Rhaegar not being like his father. “We have to surrender” he said in a broken voice “Enough Northern blood has been spilt this day” he finally with a grim scowl.</p><p>But then they heard the casting BOOMS. Ned looked over and saw what caused it, the Bolton attacked the volley men without his leave “ Fall back, Scatter” he ordered as the speeding balls crashed and smashed them into their plate and mail. He fell feeling the worse pain he’s ever experienced. A cast iron cannon ball lay with his leg crashed beneath. He could see the exposed bone and cracked sticking out of his leg as the ball rounded away . </p><p>Then as the Loyalists tore through from all sides with a renewed vigor he looked up to a man with chest plate of a flayed man peering down on him “Nothing personal my lord” the man... Roose Bol..ton spoke before sliding a thin blade of Valyrian through the side of his neck. </p><p>He held hand to wound hoping against reason to stop the bleeding as felt Lord Bolton slip his between his as if trying to help him stand. He could little as Bolton moved him before dropping him to the ground. </p><p>As his hand fell from his neck to catch the ground on instinct he felt the sickly warm fluids pouring from neck like a waterfall. Then he heard a clink sound as he looked the second volley being loaded. The last thing he heard was the roar of the cannon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m still new at writing so constructive criticism is encouraged. Also posting on my Fanfiction account now called EverRex Theathers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>